<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission in Nairn by vitruvian8008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981266">Mission in Nairn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitruvian8008/pseuds/vitruvian8008'>vitruvian8008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Aurors, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, HP Next Gen Fest 2020, Light Bondage, Minor Rose Granger-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:16:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitruvian8008/pseuds/vitruvian8008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna Potter is paired with Draco Malfoy for her first Auror Mission. On their last night, she decides to act on the lingering tension that had been building up between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Next Gen Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mission in Nairn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For HP Next Gen Fest 2020. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day. After months of training Lily Luna Potter was finally an Auror, but more importantly she was going on her first mission. Growing up, Lily had always idolized her father, Head Auror, much to the chagrin of her mother who wanted her to follow in her footsteps of becoming a Quidditch player. She had spent many childhood days going to work with her father and already knew many of the senior Aurors.</p><p>Their new mission was to put an end to a mini pure-blood cult in Northern Scotland. A few weeks ago a group branding themselves as new Death Eaters had attempted to attack a Muggle restaurant in Cullen, but luckily a few retired wizards happened to be in the vicinity and were able to hold them off until the Aurors came. While one wizard was captured, the others managed to escape and that was what this mission was for. Harry brought all six of the Aurors assigned to the mission into a room along with a blond wizard who Lily recognized as Draco Malfoy.</p><p>“Attention everyone,” announced Harry. “I will be assigning partners for the mission, but first would like everyone to meet Draco Malfoy who many of you have already worked with. Mr. Malfoy has helped us on many Death Eater related cases but prefers for it to be under the radar so not a peep about this. Martin you will be with Davis. Sarah with Courtney. Lily with Draco"<strike>--</strike>with a slight wince<strike>--</strike>"and Collin with me. Any questions?”</p><p>Lily was a bit surprised thinking she would be with Sarah who was the second most experienced Auror on the mission after her father. She understood why her dad didn’t want her to be his partner, but was surprised he chose Malfoy given their history. While their sons, Albus and Scorpius, were best friends through Hogwarts, the two parents had not become that good of friends but had come to some sort of neutral agreement. The relationship had gotten even closer ever since the tragic passing of Draco’s wife, Astoria.</p><p>Lily, though she kept it to herself, also felt that all the help Draco provided to the Aurors affected Harry’s opinion of him. She, however, was not upset to be partnered with Malfoy. She had always been fascinated by him, though much of that had to do with his looks. He was fit for his age and had a chiseled look about him that made him look way more attractive than someone his age should be.</p><p>As Lily walked over to her father and Draco she heard Malfoy remark, “Finally, I get to be with a Potter who is actually a good Auror.” Before her father could even retort, Lily interjected, “Yes, you won’t have to deal with my dad’s brooding and penchant for getting into dangerous situations." Her father and Draco both chuckled.</p><p>“She’s as bad as me when it comes to acting without thinking,” Harry responded. “That’s why I paired her up with you. Hopefully you can tone her down and keep her safe.”</p><p>“Duly noted Potter.”</p><p>“Alright everyone, attention please! We leave tomorrow morning at 9 AM sharp, so meet at the Auror’s office where our Portkeys will be ready.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” came a chorus of replies.</p><p>“Try to make sure your father comes in on time, yeah?” Draco retorted to Lily.</p><p>She giggled as her father was notorious for always barely making it in time for the Portkey, as he was always reviewing last minute changes to the plan.</p><p>As Harry and Lily got ready to go back home, he turned to Lily and said, “You seemed to get along with Malfoy over there.”</p><p>“Well he is my partner, and unlike you he is funny.”</p><p>“What?” Harry exclaimed with mock indignation on his face.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Lily got some Floo powder and made her way back to Potter Manor. Before leaving, Harry took one look around the room and thought to himself; Malfoy was a good guy, after all Albus and Rose had spent countless hours hanging out in the Manor. He knew Malfoy would take care of Lily, but for some reason he was a bit wary.</p><p>The next morning, all the Aurors were in the office at 9 AM and despite Lily’s protests, Harry was the last one in.</p><p>“Thought you had your father wrapped around your finger,” Malfoy whispered to her.</p><p>Lily just rolled her eyes as the Portkeys were passed around. Just as her Portkey started to activate she felt a jolt of electricity as Malfoy grabbed her arm. Next thing she knew she was in a dark room in what she guessed was outside Inverness. Malfoy let go of her arm coughing as she surveyed her surroundings.</p><p>“Alright team, here are your assignments. Martin and Davis have a lookout on the house by the loch. Sarah and Courtney patrol the east side of the town. Draco and Lily you take the center of the town and Collin and I will have the Western half of the town. Be alert and keep an eye out for anyone suspicious. We have clues that they try blending in with Muggles, so look out for details.”</p><p>Lily skipped ahead of Draco, adrenaline pumping as she finally was on her first mission. As they reached the main town square Draco grabbed her hand and said, “Look I understand this is your first mission, but you have to stay calm and composed.”</p><p>Lily didn’t hear a thing he said as she felt butterflies in her stomach at the touch of his hand. Ignoring that feeling, she turned to him confidently and said, “I know what to do, I’m not some innocent little girl.”</p><p>“Definitely not innocent that's for sure,” Draco thought to himself.</p><p>“Shit.” He had not realized he said that out loud.</p><p>“You’re checking me out.”</p><p>“No no, I’m not.” But his blushing face gave himself away.</p><p>“Anyhow, we have reports that they are trying to blend in by working in Muggle shops and restaurants. Let’s pretend to be tourists and explore.”</p><p>She nodded her head and pointed her head in the direction of the nearest cafe.</p><p>Just as Draco was glad to have changed the topic, Lily turned to him and said, “If you think these jeans fit well, I have a pair that you will absolutely love. No seriously, they perfectly highlight my arse.” And then she was on her way to the cafe.</p><p>Draco stood there dumbfounded, cheeks red, cursing himself. <em>She’s young enough to be your daughter</em>, he thought to himself. Sure he hadn’t really been with other women since Astoria had passed away seven years ago, but still.</p><p>They went through the various cafes and shops looking for anything suspicious or someone who matched the description they had. While the town was small, they had to thoroughly examine each place nonchalantly for any traces of magic. Luckily for Draco, Lily didn’t bring up their earlier conversation, though she did pick out a book for him about an older widower falling in love with his younger assistant, to which Draco responded by finding a book about two spies on a secret mission falling in love.</p><p>“Looks like you and Collin can sneak off tonight for a passionate love affair.”</p><p>“Two new trainees hooking up during a mission isn’t gonna surprise my dad, even if it was me. Plus Collin would be too scared with my dad around. If I really wanted to rebel under my dad’s eyes, I would sleep with you.”</p><p>Draco just chuckled, a bit surprised by that unexpected response.</p><p>Even Lily was a bit surprised at her quick retort. This was her cousin’s future father-in-law, he was her father’s age for fuck's sake. Yet a part of her wanted to continue this back and forth between them seeing how far she could push it. An even smaller part of her wanted him to have taken her up on the offer of sleeping together. The thought of that sent a wave of arousal to her core. Snapping out of it, they made their way to another bookstore and upon entering recognized the person at the counter as one of the suspects. Thankfully they were disguised so he didn’t recognize them when looking up.</p><p>“How do you do? Anything specific you are looking for?”</p><p>“Nothing special, just shopping here with my daughter,” responded Draco.</p><p><em>Oh yes</em>, Draco thought to himself, <em>he could play that game too</em>.</p><p>He grabbed her hand and led her to one of the shelves. He could see the anger in her eyes, which caused him to smirk even more. Rummaging through the books, he finally found what they were looking for. Either by accident or not, a wizarding book was on the shelves and Draco took it out. Meanwhile Lily had found a few other books about all sorts of things that she wanted to buy. While checking out, Draco casually asked the cashier where he had gotten the magical book as it looked worn out.</p><p>“Oh just from a friend in Nairn.”</p><p>Pocketing that info for later, Draco paid the cashier and exited the store with Lily.</p><p>“What was that for?” she said, turning to face him. Lily didn’t realize how close she was to him and felt her heart beat faster.</p><p>“Think of it as payback for earlier,” Draco responded.</p><p>“Stop treating me like a little girl. I know this is my first mission, but I can handle this. I haven’t screwed up yet, have I?”</p><p>“You made it quite clear you weren’t a little girl earlier today.”</p><p>“Is that it then? You treat me as if I’m your daughter to remind you of the age difference to help you get over your attraction for me.”</p><p>That, Draco could manage. Years of experience had taught him how to deal with an angry witch.</p><p>“I might have done that because you are young enough to be my daughter and it is a passable disguise. We easily passed off as a Muggle father and daughter to that cashier. This is why you should listen to me. Being an Auror is not just being brave, it’s about thinking on your feet and being street smart. And about the attraction part, remember you were the one who offered me to shack up tonight.”</p><p>Lily fumed at those last words, her chest heaving in anger. She wasn’t sure whether she wanted to hex him to oblivion or take him back to the hotel and shag him senseless. Not only was he fit in his shirt and pants, but his deep voice explaining the importance of maturity of being an Auror definitely turned her on. She wanted to find out what more he could educate her about. The sexual tension lingered in the air for another minute or so, before the special Auror coin in Lily’s pocket buzzed.</p><p>They Apparated back to headquarters where they met up with the other Aurors. Draco mentioned the suspect in Nairn, and soon it was time to reconvene. It turned out the group was spread out among a few cities in Northern Scotland. Someone else had heard about the suspect in Nairn; apparently he was a bartender at a pub called the Green Tavern. They were dismissed for an hour as Harry devised the plan for tomorrow. When they reconvened, Harry mentioned that they were going to spend two nights at the various cities to capture the suspects. Lily and Draco were put in separate rooms in the only hotel in town.</p><p>The next morning they took their Portkey and made their way into town. Lily placed her small bag with all her stuff in her room and admired it. It was very comfy and Lily made sure to keep it in the back of her head as a nice place to come back to unwind.</p><p>Given that they didn’t have to head to the pub until five, Lily decided to do some exploring. Walking around town, she thought of Draco. She was sure he had some attraction towards her, but figured he either hid it in the back of his head or refused to act on it. He had checked her out and was not afraid to partake in their flirtatious banter. And, of course, she couldn’t have been the only one to feel that tension in the air during their argument. She told herself she shouldn’t have these thoughts, but at the same time was confident it would all go away. After all, once this mission was over she would rarely see him anymore, and by then would have found plenty of other guys. What fascinated her the most about Draco was not his fit body but his confident and quiet demeanor. She liked guys who let her be in charge, but at the same time, pushed back which was rare to find. The few guys she had slept with either wanted to be in full control or were more than happy to let her have her way with them. She continued walking around town trying to forget about Draco and instead memorize the streets since it could come in handy later. Finally she got back, showered, and met Draco in the hotel lobby.</p><p>Once again, he was wearing jeans and a casual shirt, but this time the shirt was very fitting and she could see the outline of his muscles. For the evening, they had decided that Lily would go first and then Draco would come after and pretend to flirt and hit on her. All the while they would make small talk hoping to find out more information from the bartender without raising suspicion.</p><p>She took a seat at the bar and ordered herself a pint of Guinness. About fifteen minutes later Draco entered the pub, pretended to look around, and then found a seat next to her.</p><p>“I’ll have whatever this lovely lady is having.”</p><p>Turning around, he introduced himself, “Name’s Thomas. What is a lovely lass like you doing alone in a town like Nairns?”</p><p>If she didn’t know that he was pretending, Lily would have seriously thought he was hitting on her.</p><p>“Needed a break from the city life, you know how it is.”</p><p>“Yup, I'm from Manchester, what about you, London?”</p><p>“Accent gave it away? Born and raised in London. By the way, my name is Charlotte.”</p><p>They spent the rest of the evening chatting and flirting, occasionally talking with the bartender (who fit the description of the suspect) without seeming suspicious. Even then, she felt that he knew something was not right, or that just might have been her nerves. The night went by smoothly, though there were moments where Lily felt the sexual tension. Without thinking, there were times she leaned into him such that their shoulders were touching. At one point Draco had even put his arm on her thigh. She felt like her skin caught fire when he touched her as her eyes jumped to his. He made eye contact with her, then realizing what he had done, started to move his hand away, but she silently stopped him with her eyes. He was a charming man and Lily could only be disappointed that this was all for show. The bartender, whose name was Crenshaw, mentioned his shift ended at 11 PM.</p><p>Pretty soon it was time for him to leave. Draco’s hand was still on Lily’s thigh, but much to her disappointment, it had not gone higher. Draco himself was embarrassed by the situation but realized that his only hope was to ignore it and play it off as part of their ruse. Crenshaw left the pub, and within five minutes Lily and Draco followed out. Neither had drank too much, as they needed to be alert for the crucial part of their mission, finding out where Crenshaw lived.</p><p>Exiting the pub, they saw that Crenshaw was going up the road and about to make a right turn at the intersection. Just as he was about to turn right, he stopped and turned around, hand in his pocket as if he was about to pull out his wand. Lily and Draco stopped and reached for their wands. It was clear he couldn’t clearly see them, but was suspicious of someone following them. After all, even in the pub it did seem like he knew who they were. As he started walking towards them, Lily wasn’t sure what to do.</p><p>“Don’t do anything yet, there are still a few Muggles about,” she heard Draco whisper.</p><p>Even though it was dark, there were one or two people around. Unfortunately for them, Crenshaw did not turn around and was walking at a faster pace to the pub.</p><p>Suddenly Lily had an idea and in her best schoolgirl voice turned to Draco and said “I had a lovely time tonight. After all, how could a girl like me ever attract the charms of someone so well-travelled like you.”</p><p>“What are you doing,” whispered Malfoy.</p><p>“Just play along.”</p><p>“Uhh ok. You shouldn’t sell yourself lass, I have always had a special spot for gingers.”</p><p>“You have to sound more charming.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>Before they continue arguing, they saw Crenshaw fast approaching and Lily reacted instinctively. She put her arms around Draco’s neck and pulled his lips down to hers. She kissed him fiercely, lifting onto her tippy toes as she parted his mouth with hers. She could feel arousal pool in her as she swept across his reluctant lips with her tongue. His lips were softer than what she expected and he tasted like the beer they had just drank. For Draco’s part, he didn’t pull away but was still stunned at this brazen display. She tangled her fingers through his blond hair as she teasingly sucked on his lower lip tasting the flesh of his bottom lip. After a few seconds Lily pulled away just as Crenshaw had passed them. She quickly pulled him to a hiding spot, her heart racing.</p><p>“What the hell was that,” he hissed, his pale face doing nothing to hide his blush. Granted Lily wasn’t in a position to talk either as she was blushing head to toe.</p><p>“I didn’t want him to see us.”</p><p>“So you had to do that.”</p><p>“Well he probably wouldn’t have been as suspicious and realized we were just a couple about to hook up.”</p><p>“You literally could have done anything else. I should have known a Potter would always do the dumbest thing! You guys always<strike>--</strike>”</p><p>“Shhh. Unless you want me to kiss you again. He’s coming out.”</p><p>Sure enough, they saw Crenshaw exit the bar, this time calmer, look around, and continue the way he came. After a few minutes, they followed him this time keeping a safe distance. They tracked him to a small house a little away from the city center. Seems like he was in plain sight and hiding amongst the very Muggles he wished to harm. They made their way back to their hotel.</p><p>As soon as they entered the stairwell, Malfoy grabbed her hand and asked, “What were you thinking out there?”</p><p>“I already told you, to throw Crenshaw off guard.”</p><p>“You can’t just go around kissing people like that.”</p><p>“What? I figured someone like you should be quite happy to be kissed by a girl as pretty as me.”</p><p>She immediately regretted saying that remembering, what happened to his wife.</p><p>Instead, he just smiled slyly. “I guess you’re right, I could use a little bit of unwinding.” And with a wink he was off to his room.</p><p>That night Lily could not sleep. She was thinking of her kiss with Malfoy, the feel of his soft lips and imagining what it would have been like to explore his mouth further. She imagined him grabbing her bum, deepening the kiss. After they had made it back to the hotel, she wasn’t sure what he would have done. Would he have bent over a chair and punished her for coming onto him? She could feel her knickers get wet at the thought of Draco spanking her over a chair. No she thought to herself, he wouldn’t do that, as much as the dirty part of her wanted him to. He probably would reluctantly follow her into her room and slowly kiss her as he touched her everywhere. He would then slowly take off her clothes, complimenting her beauty. Finally he would spread out all over herself, making her come with his fingers before finally making love to her. Lily was panting and her knickers wet as she was brought back to reality.</p><p>She woke up the next morning and put on Muggle clothes to disguise herself.</p><p>They made their way to Crenshaw’s house and waited behind a bush. It seemed from the outside that only one person lived there, but one couldn’t be sure. Lily could feel Draco’s heat behind her as they were cramped together in a tiny space. Their bodies brushed slightly against each other as they waited in anticipation. She could feel slight wetness in her underwear and hoped that Draco couldn’t see her blushing profusely. Draco, himself, was trying to avoid staring at Lily’s bum, and think of anything else to keep his length under control. The last thing he wanted was his erection bumping into Lily. A part of him just wanted to take her from behind right there. Even if they weren’t on a mission with a dangerous wizard, he knew that just having these desires was a bad idea.</p><p>He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the door open in the house. Crenshaw walked out nonchalantly, seemingly unaware of the two Aurors. As he turned left onto the street from his house, Lily jumped out and yelled, “<em>Stupefy</em>." He fell to the ground before he even had a chance to react. It took Draco a few seconds to react to what exactly happened, and by the time he finally made his way out of the bush, Lily had already bound Crenshaw and was activating the Portkey to take him to the holding cell at headquarters.</p><p>“I’m going to take him back, and you keep an eye in case there is someone else in the house. I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>And with that Lily and Crenshaw were gone.</p><p>Looks like impulsiveness and leadership run in the family, thought Draco.</p><p>Within a few minutes Lily had returned and they made their way into the house to check for any Dark artifacts or an accomplice. Draco was still really upset at how Lily had just jumped out and attacked Crenshaw without alerting him. After all he had promised Potter he would keep his daughter safe, and while it turned out fine, who knew what could have happened if Lily had missed or Crenshaw had time to defend himself. He figured he would have a talk with Lily once they were done scouring the house, and would also write it up in his report to Harry.</p><p>They spent a few hours searching every corner and detail of the house. They found a few potions ingredients that Crenshaw must have wanted to use to poison the suspects. Luckily, nothing was super dangerous, but Muggles could still potentially die from it. As they left the house, Draco grabbed Lily by the arm.</p><p>“What was that out there?”</p><p>“What, I captured him?”</p><p>“So? In the future you have to be more careful. He could have been more alert, or even worse there could have been someone else in the house who stepped out.”</p><p>“I’m a good Auror, you don’t have to baby me.”</p><p>“I know, but it’s still a dangerous job and you have to be more patient. At least alert your partner in the future.”</p><p>Lily’s retort died in her throat as she heard the worried tone in his voice.</p><p><em>I guess I did act impulsively</em>, she thought to herself. While she was confident in her abilities, it still was her first mission and she shouldn’t have been as reckless.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright, but just remember next time, things may not go as smoothly.”</p><p>The next course of action was to alert the bar owner and perform a brief inspection to make sure there were no potions present there. The bar owner, to say the least, was surprised by the news of what happened to Crenshaw. He seemed a bit scared that someone so dangerous would be working right under his nose, but Draco reassured him that it was not his fault. Lily and Draco used a magical device that looked like a Muggle sensor to detect if any poisonous ingredients made their way into the drinks at the bar. They found nothing.</p><p>They decided to spend one more night just to give another run through of the place and make sure that everything was clear. To thank them, the pub owner had promised that dinner and drinks would be on the house for them that night. As she got ready for dinner, Lily knew that this was her opportunity. She was certain there was tension between the two of them and that he wanted her. That was the only way to explain the sudden change of character. Meanwhile, Draco was trying to think of any excuse to get out of this dinner, but realized none would work. He knew what Lily was doing, and it was working. He had tried retreating to his cold, distant demeanor to throw her off, but he suspected that it wasn’t working. He told himself there was no way he could do anything with Lily no matter how perfect her breasts looked and how badly he wanted to kiss her lips. He told himself that dinner would be quick and then they go back to their separate rooms for the night, no matter how much a small part of him wished for Lily to make a move.</p><p>Dinner had gone well and Lily had convinced him into a few drinks. He figured they would be harmless and might as well consider it practice for future dates. They surprisingly had a lot in common, and Draco was curious to learn what people in Lily’s year and below thought of Rose and Scorpius dating. The topic of Rose and Draco’s son soon turned into when they would get married. Draco let it slip that Scorpius was planning on proposing but begged Lily not to tell Rose. As they finished dinner and ordered another round of drinks, Draco could tell that Lily was starting to actively flirt with him. She started to ask more questions about him and get him to open up; it was definitely starting to feel like a date. He tried to focus on her face and what she was saying rather than the swelling of her breasts and how tight her clothes hugged her body. It was around 9 PM when Draco started to realize that he better call it a night now otherwise who knew where the night would go. She pouted, and Draco felt desire rage up inside of him as he took in how sexy she looked when she did that. He held firm against the “male” part of his brain and convinced her to head back. He made it to his room and opened the door, but was a bit surprised when he realized Lily had stopped instead of continuing to her room.</p><p>Lily followed Draco into his room and locked the door. He turned around and looked at her with a confused look on his face. She knew that this was bold and brazen. She had butterflies in her stomach; what if all she was doing was embarrassing herself? At the same time, there were the signs, the light flirting earlier today, touching her hand when filling out documents. Maybe she had misread the sexual tension between them at the bar, but she was about to find out. What was seconds felt like years as Lily and Draco stared at each other. If he wasn’t going to make a move or say anything, might as well be Lily. She walked over to him and kissed him just like the other day. Unlike the other day, he quickly pushed her away.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“I want you, and I know you want me.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? You’re half my age.” but she could tell there wasn’t much truth in that. She had been right, there was something and now it was time to act.</p><p>She put her mouth to his ear and whispered, “Don’t fight yourself for this one night. What we do will never be spoken of again. Now stop focusing on why we shouldn’t do this and focus on how it would feel to have your cock inside of me.”</p><p>This lit a fire inside Draco and he responded to Lily’s kiss with as much passion. He was surprised by her feistiness as she slipped her tongue past his lips into his mouth. He wrestled her tongue in his mouth and put his hands on her back, combing her wavy red hair. Just as he started to push his tongue into her mouth, she pushed him back onto the bed.</p><p>“Undress.”</p><p>Curious as to what game she was playing he removed all his clothes. He tried to not look embarrassed as this was the first time he had done so in a long time and wasn’t sure how she would judge him.</p><p>Lily licked her lips as she took in Draco’s naked body. His arms and chest were completely toned and he didn’t look remotely like the timid man she had seen earlier. While he didn’t look as young, he was still as good-looking naked as Lily had imagined from earlier pictures she had seen of when he was younger. She felt a jolt of arousal shoot through her as she thought of all the things she could do with this attractive specimen in front of her. She had to exercise all her self-control to not just push him onto the bed and ride him; rather, Lily wanted to keep things slow and not show her youthful excitement. Her hands made their way up his chest, tracing over his firm muscles. She could see the light blush on Draco’s skin and an uncertain look on his face.</p><p><em>Guess I’ll have to lead him to the bed too</em>, thought Lily to herself.</p><p>She pressed her lips to his and led them to the edge of the bed. This time Draco was a more willing participant, and Lily moaned in delight as his tongue greedily explored the corners of her mouth. She bit on his lower lip before detaching herself from him. Lily couldn’t stop staring at him, sitting stark naked on her bed with his length jutting out. Draco’s words brought her back to reality.</p><p>“So, are you just going to stare at my naked body with your clothes on and then leave? Is that what you’re into?”</p><p>“Oh, I think you’re definitely going to love what I’m into.”</p><p>She pushed his back onto the bed and then used her want to conjure two ribbons tying his hands to the headboard. Her knickers got even more wet at the sight of him all tied up in bed, ready for her to pleasure herself on him. He had a shocked expression on his face as he processed what she had done; for a second she thought that she was too bold, but given that all he showed no indignation other than straining his arms against the bonds, testing their strength, she figured it was fine. Her plan was to slowly remove her clothes teasingly, but impatience got the better of her and she quickly stripped herself of her clothing and sat up on the bed.</p><p>Draco took in the naked witch hovering over him. Her toned thighs, flat stomach, and perfectly sized breasts were a sight to behold. He could feel his length twitch as he stared at her body. He knew that Lily was probably as feisty and confident as her mother, but did not expect this. After Astoria’s death, he hadn’t been with many women and never envisioned being in a scenario like this. Astoria definitely liked to play games in bed when she was younger, but alas that was over twenty years ago. His thoughts of Astoria quickly went away as Lily took his length into her hands. She rubbed up and down with her soft hands as he groaned in pleasure.</p><p>Rather than his length, her lips found his for a passionate kiss as she moved on top of him rubbing her nipples against his chest. His length poked against her stomach as she raised her body to straddle him. He strained against the bonds as he desperately wanted to touch her. She slithered up his body, her hot lips kissing his chest licking at his nipples. Draco groaned in pleasure as her tongue shot waves of pleasure through his core. She continued her heated kisses along his neck. Despite his age, he was still in great shape, and Lily took her time exploring his toned chest with her hands.</p><p>Lily gave Draco a quick peck on his lips before moving her body up. Draco could feel her wetness along his stomach and chest. He knew what she was going to do. Lily brought her wetness up his neck before placing herself right above his mouth. She grasped the headboard and sank down onto his lips.</p><p>Without him even doing anything, she felt in heaven, but then he started to lick. Lily moaned in delight as his tongue licked across her wetness, exploring everywhere. To Draco it felt like he was drinking water after five hours in the heat. Her taste was sweet and kindled a fire in him he didn’t know still existed. Lily made intangible noises of pleasure as she continued to ride his face. She could feel her orgasm build up and knew that she would release soon. Draco was pleasantly surprised by her vigor as she rode his face with a faster and faster pace. She soon exploded and Draco lapped up her sweetness.</p><p>Lily rested for a few minutes panting before removing him from his binds. She bent down to kiss him as his hands, finally freed from their confines, reached up to her red hair as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. She rocked her heat against his length, moaning in delight. She felt in heaven as his lips moved heatedly across hers while his tongue patiently explored the depths of her mouth<strike>--</strike>a patience that allowed Lily to feel the lingering sensations from his lips. Rubbing her hard nipples across his bare chest, she felt his arms move down her back. The sensations from their rubbing along with their passionate snogging made Lily realize she would not be able to last much longer. As if reading her mind, Malfoy moved his mouth down her neck sucking on her pulse point. His fingers made their way down to her hips holding her tight as he kissed and licked across her neck. His mouth found his way to where her neck met her shoulder and bit down hard, eliciting a squeal from her.</p><p>While Lily enjoyed the control she had earlier, she found herself glad that she was giving some of it back to Malfoy. He clearly knew what he was doing as his lips placed stinging love bites across her neck, causing her to become even more wet. His right arm went back to her long wavy red hair while his right hand found the curve of her bum. His lips found hers again as their tongues snaked against each other. Malfoy finally pulled back and stared at the sight above him. He could feel himself get harder at the sight before him: Lily with her red hair all messed up, nipples hard, begging to be sucked on, and lips swollen from his bruising kisses.</p><p>“Looks like someone finally got the memo,” Lily said.</p><p>Draco raised himself and whispered into her ear seductively, “When a sexy witch teases me like this, they better be prepared.”</p><p>On cue, he teased her entrance with his length while pinching her nipple.</p><p>“I bet you’re not used to being teased. You probably are used to any guy pounding you hard and fast. I prefer to tease and watch you slowly ride out your pleasure while exploring your body.”</p><p>Lily was completely turned on by his voice. She couldn’t believe the reluctant Draco from a few hours ago was all of a sudden this.</p><p>“Let’s see if you last,” whispered Lily in his ear before taking his lobe between her lips. His response was to pull her down for a kiss. She lifted her chest off him and finally sank down onto him. Lily moaned in delight as she felt herself being filled and stretched by his length. His hands found her hips as he guided her up and down slowly while thrusting to meet her. His hands moved up to her breasts, grabbing and pinching at her nipples as he stopped thrusting, letting her take control of the pace. Lily’s body was aching with pleasure as his firm hands moulded her breasts while she rode his length. She dipped her core over and over against his length letting his warmth fill her, but she wanted more.</p><p>“I thought you were going to fuck me.”</p><p>“Tsk tsk, I thought you wanted to see if I could last.”</p><p>His mouth latched onto her left nipple, sucking it in before biting hard. His left hand continued to caress her bum while his right hand played with her other nipple. Lily let out a shriek when she felt Malfoy thrust into her as he suckled hard on her nipple. Lily started to pick up the pace, but Malfoy slowed her down with his arms as he continued lavishing her breasts with attention. This continued for a few more minutes as he turned to her right side. After he was done he sucked a bright red mark above her breast before whispering in her ear, “You ready darling?”</p><p>She could only moan in reply as he lay back down and finally let her ride him. He let her only continue at a maddingly slow pace. Every thrust caused Lily to shudder with pleasure and she desperately wanted release. She could see his face start to shudder and knew he must be close, too. Their pace started to pick up as his hands roamed from her breasts to her bum. Lily saw stars in her eyes as a wave of euphoria started to wash over her. His thrusts became faster and deeper. It seemed like he knew the exact spots to hit inside of her as he moved in and out. She cried out in pleasure as his final thrust hit her perfectly and rode out her orgasm. She continued to ride him as she felt him clench within her and finally release himself. They both panted for a while before she bent down for a slow and passionate kiss.</p><p>“That was better than I thought it would be,” Lily responded as rolled off him cuddling into his chest.</p><p>“Oh really? Well I was always one to exceed expectations,” said Draco with a wink.</p><p>Lily blushed, but that turned to a moan as she felt Draco’s hand caress her bum.</p><p>“I’m sure a young lass like you could go all night,” whispered Draco seductively against her throat.</p><p>Lily could only kiss him in response as she thought about all the orgasms she would have tonight.</p><p>Lily woke up the next morning hot, sticky, and sore as she recalled the previous night's events. Draco had brought to her pleasure with his mouth, fingers, and length over and over again. She was shook out of her thoughts as she felt Draco’s arm move lower across her stomach. She turned around to face him as he leaned down to kiss her. It soon turned into a passionate kiss as Lily moved closer to him. After a few minutes of heated snogging, Lily rolled on top of him, gasping for breath while her stomach burned with desire. She pouted as he rolled her off him, her body missing the heat of his; however, arousal flowed through her body when he turned to her and said, “Today doesn’t seem like the kind of morning to shower alone.”</p><p>With a smirk and a wink he was off to the shower.</p><p>Seeing the look of surprise on Lily’s face brought a smile to his face as he made his way to the shower. Not only had regained some control, but he was sure Lily would be as good in the shower as she was in the bedroom. And boy was she excellent in the bedroom. Last night had been by far the best night Draco had since Astoria passed away. He had slowly lost his restraint over the course of the night and explored every inch of Lily’s body, familiarizing himself. He knew that this would never happen again<strike>--</strike>Lily would find plenty of willing boys her age, but he wasn’t going to think about that now. He turned on the water and entered the shower, but after a few minutes started to worry as Lily hadn’t made her way to the bathroom. Did he take it too far? Did she finally realize that he was her father’s age and leave? As panic started to creep in he heard the door open and breathed a sigh of relief when it was Lily not wearing any clothes.</p><p><em>I guess being paired with a Potter wasn’t so bad of an idea</em>, thought Draco to himself as she entered the shower.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>